


The Catch

by pinkfire



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Foot Fetish, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkfire/pseuds/pinkfire
Summary: For once, Xiaojun’s client is young and attractive, but there’s a catch. A weird one.
Relationships: Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 13
Kudos: 157





	The Catch

**Author's Note:**

> Yea, if you don’t like feet this is gonna be gross, so I don’t recommend you read this unless you like to torture yourself or something :)
> 
> I wrote all of this at ungodly hours of the night and lost my sanity halfway through

The cheapest motel in the city, where Xiaojun works, has its upsides and downsides. 

It’s a skinny, almost lopsided building wedged between a liquor store and a questionable apartment complex. A few windows are boarded up, telephone lines droop close to the pavement, and the R in  _ LIQUOR _ holds an ongoing flickering contest with a nearby streetlight. This book’s cover reveals the whole damn story. Yeah, it’s not a safe area at all. 

So, Xiaojun’s been held at gunpoint on multiple occasions, but his least favorite thing about this motel is the god awful interior design. Quilted blankets covered in flower patterns to hide mysterious stains, carpets that were made for 80s arcades, ugly cream-colored walls. This is why he prefers to keep the lights low when he’s working, but the miserable patterns and colors can be a plus. Laying atop that worn mattress and jutting his ass in the air like a pinup model, he plays the atmosphere and turns it into an aesthetic. 

If that’s just in his head, at least he looks stunning compared to the rest of the place, like a foreign delicacy served on a stained Corelle plate. 

The only other plus—besides the obvious, the owner actually lets him work here and the rooms are cheap—would be free mood lighting from the buzzing red sign just outside his window. The smallest things matter. He wants his clients to have a good time. They’ll recommend him to their other grimy friends, he’ll get more work, and he’ll get more cash. Simple. 

He’s getting ready for a client now, rubbing a sweet, coconut-flavored balm onto his lips. He opted for his comfiest “uniform” tonight. It’s a mauve, sheer slip dress that reveals the jewel sparkling in his navel, a soft pair of lace panties, mesh thigh-high socks. Of all the escorts who like to work here, Xiaojun knows he looks the most expensive. He’s elegant features, healthy lips, and striking eyes. Apart from looks, he has soft skin and a skillful tongue. It’s easy to get clients forking over more than they planned to. 

While he’s fluffing his chestnut hair into a messy style, the sound of tentative knuckles rapping on the door almost misses his ears. He gives himself a once-over in the cheap medicine cabinet mirror before padding toward the door and pulling it open. 

“Hi, han—“ his honey-like voice catches in his throat when their eyes meet. This client shocks him, not because he has three heads or a mohawk or something like that, but because he actually is handsome. And young. Xiaojun is used to either unattractive or middle-aged men, because who else would need to buy sex? Surely, this attractive blond who can’t be over twenty would have plenty of hookups for free. Xiaojun clears his throat and steps aside. “Handsome... you’re Mr. Huang?” 

“Yeah, um. Call me Hendery, please,” he says, hesitantly stepping inside and letting Xiaojun shut the door behind him. His voice is just as soft and shy as his appearance. It’s apparent he doesn’t belong in this part of the city, with wide, almost innocent eyes that focus on anything but Xiaojun, a perfect posture, a black windbreaker that he recognizes as Burberry by the plaid peeking from inside his hood. At least he was smart enough to skip wearing any jewelry. Xiaojun’s still surprised this puppy-like boy wasn’t jumped. He’s cute. 

If this is really happening, Xiaojun lucked out tonight. It’s been so long since he’s actually enjoyed sex. 

“Don’t be shy.” He caresses the noisy material of Hendery’s sleeve, gently guiding him toward the end of the bed. “Have a seat.” 

Hendery gives the bed a look, like the duvet isn’t clean enough for his standards. Well, Xiaojun can’t even blame him. He’s polite, though. He sits on the end of the bed, to the creaky mattress springs’ dismay. 

Almost laughing at Hendery’s uncomfortable expression, Dejun slings a leg over his thighs and settles into his lap, patting the wrinkles off his shoulders. “Is this okay?” 

“Yeah.” Hendery isn’t too rigid, probably not a nervous virgin, because he’s cupping Xiaojun’s waist in his palms, daring to find out that there’s a belly button piercing veiled by sheer purple. He laughs nervously and shifts his focus to the abstract painting on the wall. “Sorry this is awkward. I don’t really do this...” 

“Hm,” Xiaojun hums, slipping his hands down to Hendery’s chest and nuzzling against his jawline. He smells like expensive, woody cologne and coffee, and the stutter in his breath is endearing. God, there has to be a catch. “Why would a pretty boy need to pay for sex? I’m sure you have plenty of people begging for your dick.” 

A breathy chuckle rumbles against Xiaojun’s palms. “Maybe.” Hendery’s getting comfortable. Perhaps he’s focusing his nerves into the little swirl pattern he’s tracing over the back of Xiaojun’s hip. “I just have this, um, fetish, you know? Most people would get really weirded out by it. I thought maybe an escort would be used to weird stuff, but you’re really fucking pretty and I’m not sure if I want to—“ 

“Shhh.” Xiaojun smiles and playfully bites Hendery’s earlobe. “You’re rambling. Just tell me what it is. Tell me what you want.” 

Hendery lets out a puff of breath and starts running his hand down the side of Xiaojun’s thigh, slowly over the back of his calf. “I really want...” he pauses, trailing his fingertips over the sole of Xiaojun’s foot “to play with your feet.” 

Xiaojun wants to laugh, mostly because it was unexpected, partially because it tickles, and wonders if he’s being serious, but Hendery doesn’t seem like he’s joking. Hell, he’s even flushed a cute rosy color in his cheeks. 

While Xiaojun’s never dealt with this fetish before, he’s willing to give it a try for Hendery. It’s not often he gets the chance to see an attractive client, so he’s not going to pass this up or let him down. Having his feet messed with wouldn’t be unbearable. It might even be nice. 

He grabs Hendery’s hand and guides it against his foot, letting him wrap his fingers under the arch and massage through his sock. It’s a new feeling, like soft, warm pinpricks through his tendons, making him wiggle his toes and bite back a giggle. Well, this isn’t too bad. He needed a foot massage anyway, Hendery’s hand is warm and relaxing, and the response—Hendery digging his teeth into his lower lip and restlessly adjusting his hips—is undeniably sexy. “Go ahead.” 

That was all it took to put Hendery at ease, if the eager hand feeling down his waist or the thumb rubbing circles into the ball of his foot tell him anything. Xiaojun assumes his  foot switched the Hendery gear from golden retriever puppy to horny wolf. 

Hendery gives his ass a firm squeeze, dragging him close against his hips, drawing a surprised exhalation from Xiaojun’s lips. Before Xiaojun can recover from the whiplash roused by Hendery’s sudden eagerness and near intoxication from good cologne taste and pheromones, Hendery’s tucking the tip of his nose against Xiaojun’s cheek, letting a minty breath breeze over his mouth. 

Normally, Xiaojun would be completely opposed to kissing his clients. It would always be unsanitary or unpleasant, but this time it presents a new problem. Attachment? Possible. He considers subtly pulling away and diverting the kiss to his neck, but Hendery rubs into a pressure point on his heel that has him putty to Hendery’s will, muscles relaxing and fingers curling into soft blond hair. He parts his lips and accepts a languid, noisy kiss. There isn’t an ounce of regret in him. Hendery’s mouth is sweet and warm, so much so that Xiaojun chases it, reveling in that tight flutter through his abdomen. 

While they kiss, wet and sensual, Xiaojun starts to rub Hendery’s thigh with his free foot. He swallows a few delighted hums, undoes the zip of Hendery’s windbreaker, rocks his hips forward. He can  tell that Hendery is hard and straining against his skinny jeans. 

Hendery sighs out an astonished “fuck” and holds Xiaojun by the waist so he can turn over and place him on the mattress, pressing hurried kisses down his neck. He’s working his way down Xiaojun’s body. He kisses his chest, admires his toned belly, strokes his thighs, and ends up kneeling in front of him like he’s being knighted by a prince.

Xiaojun’s honestly pretty worked up. His lips are red from all the kissing and arousal, his eyelids are gaining weight, and his skin is heated. The view isn’t helping; Hendery looks so sexy now that Xiaojun isn’t just thinking “cute.” Neon red light from the window wraps around his features and shows off how  perfect they are, how his face was sculpted with care, how his lips almost look as delicious as they taste. And  _ Xiaojun’s _ the one getting paid? Unbelievable. 

He notices Hendery admiring his feet, and  _ that’s _ why he’s getting paid to sleep with a damn god. Now that he considers it, he would probably let Hendery play with his feet for free, too. 

With something dark and alluring in those hazelnut irises, Hendery spreads Xiaojun’s legs a bit and leans close to his inner thigh, leaving a wet kiss just above the hem of his sock. Embarrassingly enough, Xiaojun’s stomach swoops at the contact. He hasn’t been this sensitive in ages. Even the gentle caress of lips against his skin feels amazing, and when Hendery fucking bites the hem, Xiaojun struggles to keep his jaw up.

Hendery drags the thin fabric down the entire length of Xiaojun’s leg with his teeth, taking his time and keeping eye-contact. His breath tickles milky, freshly shaved skin, and his nose brushes against Xiaojun’s foot when he finally drops the sock to the floor. It looks like he’s a dog depositing the stick he’s proud of at his owners feet. It’s a fitting comparison, since there seems to be an invisible tail wagging perkily behind Hendery’s back. 

“Your feet are so pretty,” he says, picking his foot up with both hands and gently caressing every inch. 

This time, Xiaojun does laugh, because it really tickles and he’s never heard a compliment that silly before. He also feels a little bit like Cinderella, with a handsome prince holding his foot so delicately. “Sorry, it tickles. Thank you.” 

Hendery mirrors the smile on Xiaojun’s lips, kneading his foot. There’s no way he hasn’t practiced foot massages, it’s heavenly. Hendery rolls the heel of his hand under the arch of his foot just right, dissolving any tension and making Xiaojun groan shamelessly. “Oh my god, you’re good at this.” 

Hendery lets out a cute giggle, then leans forward to leave a soft kiss at the heel of Xiaojun’s foot. Weirdly, it feels nice. “That okay?” 

“Yeah, it’s fine.” Xiaojun sounds a lot more eager than he should when he says it. 

He hopes he’s hallucinating that knowing little smirk on Hendery’s face, but he doesn’t have enough time to figure it out before it disappears behind his sole again and he starts to feel more kisses against the sensitive arch of his foot. He squirms against the bed and bites his lip to stop himself from jerking his foot away or wiggling his toes the way he did earlier. 

The kisses get wetter and noisier, up and down his arch and heel, and Xiaojun begins to process that this feels  good . Since he’s never explored this fetish, his feet are one of the most sensitive areas on his body, maybe somewhere between his dick and his nipples on the scale. 

Something warm and wet slides up the sole of Xiaojun’s foot. He’s already choking on a surprised moan before he processes that it was Hendery’s tongue. The sensation had instantly sizzled through his nerves and bound his core in hot pleasure. His palm shoots up to his mouth, covering it in embarrassment and shock over his reaction, over his  _ body’s _ reaction. 

Hendery lets out a breathy laugh, massaging Xiaojun’s ankle and looking up at him through thick lashes, taunting. “You like this?” 

Xiaojun’s breaking a lot of his own rules tonight, like the politeness rule when he whines, “shut up.” 

Hendery shrugs playfully and stares into Xiaojun’s eyes while he drags another slow lick up his foot. It still feels amazing, eliciting a pleased sigh and making Xiaojun collect the cheap duvet in his fist. He keeps going, licking and licking like he’s trying to finish a quickly melting ice cream cone. His tongue eventually travels between Xiaojun’s toes, lewd and insistent, and his expression is enough masturbation material for weeks. Hooded eyes, furrowed eyebrows, neon-red stained strands of hair falling into his face. 

Xiaojun bites his lip and tips his head back, letting himself be washed away by this strange onslaught of pleasure. When Hendery wraps his lips around his big toe, swirls that sinful tongue over it, and sucks, Xiaojun can’t help but sigh Hendery’s name. 

Hendery releases his toe, groaning and reaching for his belt. “Fuck, baby. This is so hot.” 

And for some twisted reason, Hendery is enjoying this too. Xiaojun can’t even begin to fathom why having a foot in his mouth would be pleasurable, but it somehow makes things hotter for himself. Such a good-looking man is not only attracted to him, but horny over his  feet of all things. This might be the most worshipped Xiaojun has ever felt, and he’s a sex worker, for fuck’s sake. 

Hendery places his mouth to Xiaojun’s foot once more, sucking hard on the side of it, probably leaving a deep purple mark that could pass as a normal bruise any day, given its location. Then he’s scrambling to his feet, undoing his belt and his zip while kicking his shoes off. Xiaojun takes the opportunity to rid himself of the other sock, ogling over Hendery as he reveals his body clothing item by clothing item. He’s shirtless now. It’s obvious that he works out, toned abs and pecs catching the neon light with their ridges, muscle visibly flexing in his arms while he pulls his pants off. 

He’s about to reveal just what Xiaojun was waiting for, that massive thing stretching the front of his boxers, but his hand pauses, holding onto the waistband. “Would you let me fuck your feet?” 

Xiaojun says, pretty boldly, “I would let you fuck any damn part of me.” 

Hendery’s responding smile is maddeningly smug. Where did that shy puppy who first walked in go? “You’re heaven sent.” He finally slips his boxers off. 

The sight of his cock makes saliva pool in Xiaojun’s mouth. It’s thick, pretty, and straight, flushed a dark pink color, glistening with precum at the tip. Xiaojun would  pay to get his mouth on it. 

The bed dips and creaks when Hendery climbs onto it, more when Xiaojun follows and leans across him to get lube and condoms from the nightstand. He “accidentally” presses and rubs his hip against the wet tip of Hendery’s cock in the process, tosses a condom package onto his chest, and sits beside him, propped against the pillows. “How do you wanna do this?” he asks, popping the lube cap open and squeezing some into his palm. For the first time in his career, he starts to spread lube over his feet. 

Hendery’s putting the condom on, biting his lip in thought. “Just let me take control.” 

“All right, big boy,” Xiaojun teases, earning a playful slap to the thigh as Hendery positions himself between Xiaojun’s legs.

He takes Xiaojun by the ankles and pushes them forward, making him spread his legs far to get comfortable. Once he presses his feet against each other, side by side, Xiaojun gets it. But he isn’t prepared for the warm slide of Hendery’s cock between his feet. It might be the hottest thing he’s ever experienced. 

“Okay, fuck,” Hendery breathes, pulling his hips back and pressing them forward again. “This is good. You’re so hot.” 

He continues fucking between Xiaojun’s feet, picking up the pace and creating lewd sounds that drown out the loud motel air conditioning. His face is contorted in pleasure already, and Xiaojun wants to make him feel even better. “You can let go, I got it.” 

Hendery hesitantly loosens his grip on Xiaojun’s feet, meaning Xiaojun has to put in effort to keep his feet together through Hendery’s hard thrusts. It’s worth it, though. Hendery leans forward, bracing himself on his free hands, fucking faster and hiking Xiaojun’s dress up with his nose. He leaves kisses across his abdomen, teases his navel piercing with his tongue. 

Xiaojun feels Hendery’s finger sweeping through the lube on his feet, and he wonders why until Hendery tugs his panties to the side and teases at his hole. “This good?” 

“Yeah, go ahead.” 

Hendery fingers Xiaojun slow and hard while he fucks between his feet. The sensation of thick cock sliding between his sensitive feet when he’s being fingered isn’t something he knew he needed. What he needs more is to feel that cock inside him. “Hendery, please fuck me,” he whines, squirming against the three fingers stuffed in his ass. 

“I am fucking you,” he teases, emphasizing his point with a particularly sharp thrust that presses his hips against Xiaojun’s feet. 

“You know what I mean,” he groans. Hendery merely cocks his head and quirks an eyebrow. Xiaojun’s good at knowing what men want, and this aggravating man wants Xiaojun to say something vulgar. He pulls his best sex face, grabbing at the pillows and rolling his hips. “I want you to pound my ass with your thick cock. Please, Hendery.” 

“There it is, baby.” 

They get into a new position, a little awkwardly but thankfully not enough to ruin the mood. Hendery has one of Xiaojun’s legs wrapped around his waist, the other foot pressed between his chest and his hand. 

When Xiaojun takes cock, it normally slides in slick and easy, but Hendery’s needed some pushing and a lot of relaxing on Xiaojun’s part. It was more than worth it. There’s something about Hendery that feels so good inside him, the way he rolls his hips, how hot and thick he is rubbing against Xiaojun’s walls. 

In the midst of this pleasure-chase, while Xiaojun is already writhing and moaning(real moans, the kind that force themselves out and not the other way around), Hendery licks his foot again. The deadly combination of hard, deep thrusts, and warm, sweet tongue in such sensitive places makes Xiaojun drool. His face is thrown to the side, pressed against the cheap linen of the pillow, his mouth agape and spit dripping from the corner. 

He’s wrecked beyond repair. He knows that no sex will stand a chance next to this. Hendery’s a fucking sex god, and he helped Xiaojun find something out. He likes having his feet touched. A lot. So damn much. And the discovery is pretty overwhelming when he’s being fucked so hard against the mattress that a few springs might’ve gone loose, but the ones that are still there create enough noise to wake everyone in the motel up. 

Thrusts become erratic and licks become sloppy, so Xiaojun knows Hendery’s gonna cum. It doesn’t take long for him to dig his fingers into Xiaojun’s ankle, panting against his sole and squeezing his eyes shut as he ruts lazily into Xiaojun’s ass, filling the condom. 

By the time he pulls out, ties the condom, and trashes it, Xiaojun is exhausted. He has his eyes closed, panties pushed mid-thigh, jerking himself lazily. 

Hendery’s warm presence rolls into bed behind him, a sweaty chest against his back, a knee tucked behind Xiaojun’s own. “You felt amazing, y’know?” Hendery whispers, gently brushing Xiaojun’s hand away and replacing it with his own. It’s slightly bigger and much warmer, working up and down his dick in rhythmic strokes and wrist flicks. The immediate kick in pleasure from Hendery’s hand is unreal. Xiaojun moans and rocks his hips, pushing his ass against Hendery’s cock before thrusting into his hand. 

“You’re gonna get me hard again,” Hendery complains, speeding his strokes. Xiaojun feels hot pleasure coiling inside him, curling his toes and grabbing a fistful of floral pattern. It unravels in a warm, sticky euphoria shooting through his dick, spilling long spurts of cum onto the blanket.

When he comes down, he feels sweet kisses against his nape and fingers carding through his hair. He knows he looks more of a mess than he ever has, cheeks flushed a dramatic red color, hair drenched in sweat and disarrayed by sex, skin slick and sticky. 

Hendery wraps his arms around his waist and pulls him close, and Xiaojun’s about to fall asleep like this when he hears Hendery say, “sorry I’ll have to go, angel. Leaving my number on the nightstand for when you wake up.” 

It would be ideal to meet up with Hendery and do this again, but Xiaojun knows that’s not how it works. After one last peck to his nape, Hendery’s body heat leaves him, and he falls asleep to the sound of his loud ass windbreaker. 


End file.
